


The Legend of the Red Witch and her Knight, the Black Cat

by Lady_LB



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, Epic Battles, F/M, Legends, Sad Ending, Ultimate Sacrifice, fallen heros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 19:13:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15516642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_LB/pseuds/Lady_LB
Summary: This is basically the legend of an early medieval Ladybug and Chat Noir.It just covers what they were known for, how powerful they were, their last epic battle and their downfall.





	The Legend of the Red Witch and her Knight, the Black Cat

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ambulance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14952977) by [Lady_LB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_LB/pseuds/Lady_LB). 



> This is shorter and darker than my usual writing, so just to warn you there is no humor here. 
> 
> If Character deaths are a trigger, you may want to bypass this story.
> 
> I have rated it Teen and up because it's sad and a little dark but there isn't any descriptive graphic deaths or anything else that really warrants a rating stronger than General Audiences.

Long ago, there was a young sorceress known as the Red Witch, also known as the Red Lady. Her kindness and compassion shined on all.

Her Ladyship was escorted by the Black Cat, her defender, knight and champion. He was her partner in all senses of the word. Together they traveled far and wide to help those in need, using their magical abilities when necessary to do so.

The Red Lady and the Black Cat happily served the people. Her ability to help crops grow and to heal the wounded and his ability to break down tyrant’s walls made them a formidable pair both in war and during peacetime. Although they could have surely conquered the land, they served those in need. Fighting the darkest of men, including sorcerers and their dark brands of magic.

Their final battle was against a great and terrible wizard. His name is unrecorded as it was believed that just uttering it gave him power over the speaker. He was a master of the dark arts, using all the methods that he could find to pull in and use all the powers of darkness that he could obtain unto himself. Eventually, his greed for power broke his mind and he could not contain the evil that he had readily accepted. His presence was a pestilence on the land. Destroying people, animals, villages and towns in his wake as his desire for power grew.

The Black Cat led the way against him as the Red Witch’s sword and shield. But he fell. Using the last of his strength and instead of uttering his eternal love for her, he asked her to take the last of his power to win against the overwhelming darkness within their foe. For the Black Cat knew that if the evil within their enemy was divided, humanity and the very land upon which they stood would have a fighting chance to prosper on their own. He had felt the chaos and destructive powers that had grown within their enemy and he was now dying because of it.

The Red Witch cried. Calling upon their joined powers to divide the unnatural evil that had been gathered within the darkest sorcerer alive, separating the evil into weaker ghosts of the man, which were thrown into the farthest corners of the land, the vilest of wizards of their time was defeated.

This left the Red Witch all alone as she held the form of her dying companion. Unable to go on, she gave her all as she released the last of her powers upon the land as well, healing the wounds left behind and allowing herself to die beside her knight and her defender, the Black Cat.

**Author's Note:**

> There has been some editing done to the legend to make it sound more like the legend that it is, but I thought it would be nice to have the story easily accessible to read without Adrien and Marinette's comments and reactions. 
> 
> This tale is basically the same as what is read by Adrien and Marinette when they go to a museum exhibit about the medieval magical past, or at least what had been passed down over time. This story moves them nearly to tears and is the spark to a moment where the two friends wind up in each others arms for hugs and comfort.
> 
> There has been some minor editing from the original, but it is essentially the same story.
> 
> Fun Facts: The Red Witch and the Black Cat were deeply in love and married, he was older than her but not by much. They were relatively young when they died (mid- to late twenties at most). I've touched on writing about their backstory but haven't published any specifics to the Archive since its kind of one of my unfinished stories and if anything has yet to be determined beyond that. I see them as technically being nobles or royalty but they were known for their magical abilities and services to the people, not just to those in their own kingdom, and that is what is remembered in this legend, not their real names or position or where they were from. 
> 
> Adrien's and Marinette's reading and commentary on the legend is found in one of my other stories, Ambulance, chapter 17, An Old Tale. https://archiveofourown.org/works/14952977/chapters/35676819


End file.
